


Lost to Memory

by rebel_raven



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Illness, M/M, Memories, Sad Ending, drabble-ish, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_raven/pseuds/rebel_raven
Summary: There are bright points in everyone's life, happiness that seems to go on forever, but there are downsides that send it crashing around your ears. What can happen when it happens so suddenly, when everything seems to be perfect?





	Lost to Memory

**Author's Note:**

> *gasps for air* HOLY HELL. Well, that was a long and rather unexpected hiatus. But I'm back and if you follow my other works, I will be updating those soon as well, don't worry. I was challenged by a friend of mine to write something heart wrenching and I think I did a pretty good job of it. This is probably the shortest thing that I will ever write, and the tags as well are the shortest that I've ever made... Huh. Anyways! This is a Papby, if you couldn't tell, and I'm getting back into the swing of wrenching out people's hearts. As always, I'm my own beta, so if you see something wrong with the grammar or spelling, or if something repeats, leave me a comment and I'll fix it soon as I can.  
> Alright, enough from me, on with the story!  
> No, wait, I lied.  
> DISCLAIMER!  
> UNDERTALE BELONGS TO TOBY FOX, I OWN NOTHING, aside from the plot of this story, I OWN NOTHING!!  
> Okay, now on with the story.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -RR

There was a soft giggle behind him, warm, almost too hot hands folding over his sockets and a soft nuzzle on his neck, the owner of the hands bending to reach him as he lounged on the couch, back supported by the arm.

“Guess who~” came the familiar coo, another giggle punctuating the query.

“Dunno,” he drawled, permanent grin widening as he tried to tilt his head back and the hands followed him, his skull hitting a baggy hoodie, firm muscle just underneath. He knew that lean stomach, had seen it twitch and its owner squirm. He’d seen his chest heave for air, panting like a bellow’s as his eyes glowed with their own light, looking like molten gold with diamonds, or a sunset sky that showed the beauty of the stars. He remembered comparing his lover’s eyes like that, the goofy, love struck smile that spread across his jack-o-lantern grin and the laughter that spilled out of him. The soft, loving way he’d pushed his sternum, calling him a goof ball. The utter adoration on his face even as he laughed. Papyrus could feel his Soul melt a little all over again at the memory.

“Hmn, take a guess. Get it right and you get a prize,” came the warm husk, a little lower than usual.

“How many do I get?”

“Hmn… I’ll say three guesses. Get it wrong and you won’t get a prize.”

Papyrus chuckled, and leaned further against the taut stomach. “Is it… Sans?”

“Nope, guess again,” the other sang, chuckling.

“Is it…. Undyne?” he asked, running his hands up and over the warm hands, skeletal fingers tickling the soft flames there, hitting the worn cloth of a hoodie and he smiled a little wider, softer at the edges.

 “Nope,” he heard the _p_ pop. “One more guess,” 

“Is it…” he reached back till his fingers could feel the other’s shoulders and twisted the fabric into his hands, tugging him down closer. “The most wonderful, dorky boyfriend in the whole world?”

“Huh, I didn’t know there was one,” came the quip and Papyrus chuckled before making a quick move with his gravity magic, pulling the other up and over his head, hands pulled away from his sockets. In short order, a slightly flustered, hoodied fire elemental was sprawled on his lap, glasses knocked askew and a faint blue blush on his cheeks as a soft, loving, slightly bashful smile spread across his face, softening the harsher lines of his jagged jack-o-lantern grin. Papyrus ran his hands down the other’s muscular back before they settled at his hips, squeezing and rubbing softly through the stolen hoodie and yoga pants. The hoodie was huge on his boyfriend, the sleeves swallowing his hands to his fingertips, draping over his lean, muscular body – then again, everything was muscular to him, given that he was all bone – and ending at the tops of his thighs, hiding his boyfriends stunningly nice ass.

“Do I get my prize?” Papyrus purred, looking up at the other, hands slowing till they barely moved on his hips, sliding ever so slightly to grope his ass.

“Don’t know, you never guessed right,” he was fixing his glasses, looking down at Papyrus, who pushed himself upwards until the other was straddling his lap and he was eye to eye.

“But I did. You’re the most wonderful, dorky boyfriend on the planet, Grillby.” He pressed a skeletal kiss to his jaw. “You’re the light of my life, babe.” Another soft skeletal kiss. “You helped me grow, and you never stopped shining, even when things went to hell,” he trailed off, remembering the numerous resets, the fear of losing all those memories, the precious moments he hoarded so carefully, so meticulous.

“Hey, I’m right here Honeybun,” he blinked, eyes crossing slightly as Grillby pressed their foreheads together, glasses sliding down until his bright golden eye lights, those small white specks shining like stars, were all that he could focus on. The heat of his hands registered on his cheeks and lower jaw, thumbs rubbing softly at his cheekbones. “I’m not going to leave you so easily. And we’re on the Surface now, everything is behind us. Sans is happy, Chara promised you to never make another Reset… You have me,” he pulled away just a little bit to press a chaste kiss to his flat teeth, pulling away too quickly for Papyrus to deepen it. “You’ll always have me,”

Papyrus smiled, taking in every line of his boyfriend. The soft orange, yellow and red of his flames, the blue tint at the tips, the curve of his neck and the way he smiled at Papyrus. Grillby leaned forward until Papyrus had no choice but to lay back down and cuddled against him, letting out a long, contented sigh.  
  
“I could spend the rest of my life with you and never worry or want for another thing,” he heard Grillby murmur. Papyrus went a bright orange and hummed.  
  
“Hey, babe, can you actually make us some tea? I’ve got a hankering for honey and you make the best honey tea.”

 “Fine,” Grillby groaned, trying to fight down a smile and Papyrus gave him a peck on the cheek, a sleepy, lazy smile on his face as he blushed orange.

“Thanks, babe,” he watched as Grillby made his way to the kitchen, hips swaying so very tempting and sat up, scrubbing his skull. He was actually going to do this… Fuck. He wished he could have been more romantic about it... He heard Grillby rummaging around in the kitchen, muttering to himself, faint curses carrying towards him as he tried to find the canister that held the honey tea. Papyrus pushed himself off the couch and blipped to their room, grabbing a small box before he took a deep breath and took a shortcut to the kitchen doorway, the entryway familiar and easier to get to than trying for the kitchen, at least while he was this nervous. If he had a stomach he’d feel sick with anxiety.

He saw Grillby finally find the canister that usually held the loose-leaf tea and open it, only to pull out a letter. He felt his Soul pound against his ribs, threatening to shatter them. 

“You won’t find any tea in here, sweet tea, but I hope you don’t mind a honey sweet letter,” Grillby giggled softly. He didn’t notice Papyrus’ presence yet. “You goof ball,” he muttered before continuing. “Sorry, that was a bad pun but I know you’ll love it just the same, just like I love you. I wish I could explain properly how much I love you, sweet tea, how much you mean the world to me but I couldn’t find the proper words. I love you for every part, your scars, your laugh and your smile, how your eyes shine and how light you make my heavy Soul feel.” Grillby’s shoulders started shaking, one hand covering his mouth as he read over the letter, voice muffled behind his hand.

“So, instead of finding the words, and-and taking novels of space, I’ll use four words instead…” Grillby turned so fast a faint mirage appeared. He covered his mouth with a soft gasp as he saw Papyrus kneeling there, face erupted in an orange blush that made his entire skull seem to glow, a nervous smile on his face as his bones rattled together faintly.

“Will you marry me?” Papyrus asked softly, opening the small box. It wasn’t anything extravagant, just a white gold band with a few small diamonds in it. There was movement and then he was flat on his back, an excited elemental kissing him fervently, mumbling,

“Yes, yes, yes, you silly skeleton!” breathlessly in between kisses.

Papyrus laughed, his dorky _Nyehehehehehe_ filling the air but he found he couldn’t care about how he sounded. The next few months were a blur, planning the small wedding, organizing things, and actually bonding their Souls. There were ups and downs, and some arguments but they made up before long, soft kisses and apologies.

The day of the actual wedding, Tea looked stunning his suit, flames a little dim but beautiful none the less. Papyrus felt stiff and awkward, waiting there at the end of the altar, but he couldn’t keep the smile from breaking across his face as Sans beamed with pride at him, a few tears appearing at the corners of his sockets.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, the Queen and King setting aside their own feelings to officiate the ceremony, Chara beaming and wiping tears from the corners of their eyes.

“And do you, Grillby Fire Hellion take Papyrus Font to be your husband?” Asgore asked and Papyrus felt Grillby squeeze his hands, a soft, slightly teary,

“I do,” coming from him.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband,” Toriel said with a gentle smile. “You may kiss the groom,” Papyrus leaned in and kissed him, Grillby kissing him back. It was soft, sweet and felt like it sealed their forever. There was a cheer from their assembled friends and family, but the newly weds couldn't hear anything but each other in that moment.

“I love you, Honeybun,” he said with a sweet, loving smile.

“I love you too Sweet tea,” Papyrus whispered back, not daring to raise his voice.

“I love you most,” Grillby murmured back.

Papyrus opened his eyes as he felt a soft hand on his back, tears leaking down his cheeks. He shifted his sore legs, but he couldn’t feel much beyond that. Flashes of Grillby’s bright bright eyes slowly dulling, the memories of his sweet giggles turning to ragged, vicious coughs as his magic fought against him… The last, gentle smile before his eyes dulled, the whispered ‘ _I love you_ ’ that sounded like a goodbye, that took half of Papyrus’ Soul with it.

“Don’t know how I’m supposed to find my way without you, Sweet tea,” he mumbled. “Wouldn’t you have said something like I’ve got too much backbone to quit? Nyhehehe-heh…Heh…” tears started falling onto the grave marker and into the teacup that sat there, catching some of the honey-colored tears. They began to ring the tea stained bottom, almost ironically. Barely a sound left him, the soft, muffled sobs as he bit into his hoodie sleeve and the faint drip and splash of tears hitting the shallow bottom of Grillby’s favorite teacup. It had been the first one Papyrus found for him, back when they were Underground. It was the only one without a crack, the only one in his small collection to be completely whole.

Smoke carved a lazy pattern through the air, dropping to the ground as he dropped the cigarette. It had been one of Grillby’s, the smell of charcoal and bittersweetness rising to his nasal cavity but he found he couldn’t care that he’d dropped it. He couldn’t breathe anyways.

“…Papyrus,” Chara.

“Kid, please... I- I don’t care anymore, but just... _please_ reset. Take it all back, please. I- I can’t handle having this feeling in my chest, I can’t handle this pain…” he whimpered, desperate and Chara gave a sob, throwing themselves at him and hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I can’t… I can’t Reset anymore… It won’t let me,” they sobbed into his chest, clinging to his hoodie. He felt what was left of his Soul thud and he nodded, tears streaking down his cheeks. And so, they sat there. Sans was a little off to the side, feeling his own Soul feel close to breaking at the sounds of his baby brother sobbing into the tiny human’s shoulder, the pain of Grillby’s death still a fresh wound despite it having been a year. The ambient sunset cast slow, long-reaching shadows over everything, the color of the sky reminiscent of Grillby’s flames.

And all they could do was mourn.


End file.
